


Shore Leave

by Deathstar510



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Beach Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar510/pseuds/Deathstar510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nog finally has enough time away from his duties to get off the station and Jake intends to make the most of it.  Earth beaches aren't exactly a ferengi hot spot, but he thinks he can bring Nog around to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Shore leave wasn't something that Nog got a lot of these days. Not with a war on. Not with… well, everything that had been happening this past year. Really they were lucky that he'd gotten this week at all – Jake intended to make the most of it.

Talking him into coming to Earth had been worth it. More than worth it even. Good food and not all of it from Joseph's restaurant either, though Jake could eat there every day and be content. A comfortable place to sleep. Long days of nothing to do but enjoy each other. This afternoon was the beach. Sand beneath his feet, warmth filling every bit of him, the sound of waves, really they were set for the night.

Jake would perhaps enjoy it all more if he could actually see Nog in this latest beach get up he'd picked though. He looked down at the field of bright red that had replaced his boyfriend the instant they got out into the sun. “Don't you think the umbrella is a little overkill?”

At the question, Nog actually had to tilt said umbrella back to be able to meet Jake's eyes. Immediately, his own squinted against the bright sun at the loss of even a fraction of his shady area. Ferengi really weren't built for bright it seemed. Not surprising, Jake had never successfully stepped foot on Ferenginar but he'd gathered it was a rainy, dismal place. No wonder they were hardly prepared for clear skies and sun.

“If you don't want to spend all of the next week inside rubbing lotion onto my lobes – and not in a fun way – yes, it's necessary.” And back over his head the umbrella went, obscuring him from the waist up at Jake's height. He could see the bottom of Nog's dress moving with each step, but everything else the umbrella hid away.

He reached down blindly, groping for Nog's hand until the ferengi took some pity on him and actually reached up to take hold of it. The sleeve of Nog's jacket brushed against his knuckles. Definitely overkill there but that hadn't stopped Nog from throwing it on over the dress.

Squeezing gently, he tilted his head to once more address the umbrella that currently constituted his boyfriend. “Will you at least take that off? You've got to be boiling, there's a reason people don't wear long sleeves to the beach.”

Immediately came an indignant huff. “It's fine!” Nog's fingers laced together with Jake's. “Just because you humans want to flash your skin around at every chance doesn't mean I want to. It's just not how ferengi men dress. And I am still a ferengi remember, even if I am in Starfleet now.”

Which really just raised another question. One he'd been hesitant to ask when Nog was getting dressed but now found himself unable to keep completely quiet. “...Well… you do know that you're wearing a woman's outfit, right?” He purposely kept his tone light and teasing, Nog could get sensitive when he thought he was being mocked.

His answer was a simple shrug, something Jake felt more than saw until the umbrella tipped back again so they could look at each other. Even if it meant looking into barely open eyes, Jake had to say he preferred it this way. Much better to talk to his boyfriend's face than an umbrella.

Nog looked like he was actually thinking over his next few words, speaking slowly when he finally did. “There's no such thing on Ferenginar. Women's clothing I mean. It's all the same to us.” He gestured with their joined hands down to where the wind made the dress tangle around his legs. The hem almost fell long enough that the patterned tights beneath couldn't even be seen, but Nog had insisted on wearing them anyway. Apparently even an ankle was too much skin showing.

“Things like this have always been sold on Ferenginar, and females have only gotten to wear clothes at all recently. Ours are sturdier though. This would never hold up when it started glebbening.” He very noticeably looked Jake up and down. “Besides. It's better than that thing you have on.”

“Hey!” Jake looked down at his outfit, a simple get up. Shorts and an open shirt. Perfect for the beach if you asked anyone but his overdressed ferengi date. “What's wrong with my clothes exactly.”

Nog barely suppressed his laugh but he couldn't hide the smirk as he nudged against Jake's side with his shoulder. “Nothing. If you wanted to look like a… what's the word you use? A dork?”

Jake nudged him right back and his height gave him the advantage. Nog stumbled a bit in the uneven footing the sand provided, their hands tightening around each other to ensure that he stayed upright. The grin that spread over Jake's face wasn't even barely tamed down. “Oh I'm the dork? You're the one who dresses in Starfleet pajamas every other day of the year.” 

Before Nog could summon up a comeback, Jake turned to face him fully, their hands still clasped together. His free hand went to cover Nog's on the handle of the umbrella. He tilted it out of the way so he could look down at Nog fully unimpeded for the first time that evening. Fingers curling around Nog's even more, he leaned down. “Besides. You're totally in love with this dork, aren't you?”

And there it was. That little twist of Nog's face that Jake had come to learn was essentially a blush. He leaned down even more, enough to press a kiss to the top of Nog's head, the easiest place for him to reach without having to either kneel or pick Nog up. Who knew a boyfriend that only came up to your lower chest would have so many complications?

He stayed with his face to Nog's scalp, felt the warmth that all ferengi seemed to naturally have. “Well?”

Nog sighed, lifting his head up. Jake lost his headrest but Nog's face next to his more than made up for it, especially now that their noses practically touched. For a moment, Nog just stayed there before he pushed his head up a bit, rubbing their noses together. Ferengi style kissing, he'd learned. More deeply affectionate than most of what a ferengi would let show. “I guess I am. I don't know how it happened either.”

For a moment, Jake almost managed to fake a hurt expression. “You don't know? Because I'm so charming too, right?” He couldn't quite maintain his face to the end of the sentence, a smile breaking across his face and turning into a laugh when he finished. Soon enough, he had Nog laughing too, their foreheads pressed together and faces only inches apart. Jake lingered there, his hands still holding Nog's, before he reluctantly stood up straight again.

His eyes scanned over the waves. “The sun's going to go down soon. You probably won't need this anymore.” His hand went to the umbrella handle and he didn't actually have to try very hard to loosen Nog's grip on it. He tossed it aside, the sound of shifting sand telling Jake when it hit the ground, and neither of them spared it a second glance.

Nog's hand found his again. “You really hate that thing.”

“I do not!” Their fingers fully interlaced now, Jake's hands almost entirely engulfing Nog's smaller ones. “I do hate that it hides you though. It's not a crime to want to look at my boyfriend, right?”

Nog snorted. “Flatterer. But if I get a sunburn from this, it'll be your fault you know. And I'll make you be the one to deal with it when we get back.” Because having to touch Nog's lobes was such a punishment. He seemed to realize that moments after he said it when Jake simply offered him an unapologetic smile. With a chuckle, he inclined his head towards the setting sun. “Should we head back though? I can't imagine there's much to do out here after dark.”

And immediately Jake's stare went almost exasperated. “...What?” He blinked, that little embarrassed expression coming back. “What'd I say?”

“Not much to do out here after dark?” Jake finally released his grip on Nog's hands, knelt down partially to wrap an arm around Nog's waist instead, the other under his thighs and with a short grunt of effort, he soon had Nog up in his arms. The ferengi yelped with surprised, his own arms latching around Jake's shoulders to keep himself supported. Jake may not have worked out as much as Nog would have liked, but it helped that Nog didn't weigh as much as he would have liked either. Jake could handle him.

“We're alone on the beach, the sun's setting all romantically, I finally have you here after months where you were too busy to do anything.” His face buried in Nog's neck, breathed him in and felt the flutter of that quick ferengi pulse against his skin. “All I'm saying is I can think of a few things to do after dark.

Another shift in his arms and Nog had his legs wrapped around Jake's waist, another way to help hold himself up. Jake opened his mouth to lick at him and instantly that pulse picked up faster under his lips. “Mm… fine,” Nog muttered, and he made it sound almost like a hassle to give in but his tone said entirely otherwise. Jake grinned against his neck. “...Don't drop me.”

“I'm not going to drop you.” The words came out directly onto Nog's skin, making him shiver as Jake readjusted his grip on him. Walking was a slow process with shifting sand under his feet and boyfriend in arms, but he made his way slowly away from the water, towards where Jake had spotted a rocky outcropping during their walk. A massive thing but Nog had likely barely seen them from beneath his umbrella. And he didn't get the chance to see them now. Instead, Jake soon had his back pressed against them, jacket wrinkling against the rough surface.

Between the legs at his waist, arms at his shoulders, and the rock at his back, finally Nog was supported enough that Jake's hands were free to roam however they pleased. First, they went to Nog's thighs. Fingers curling in the fabric of his dress, Jake started to work it up, exposing the tights for the first time as he started pushing it up around Nog's waist. More difficult than he was hoping it would be honestly, their position had the dress stuck between them in all sorts of ways. He had to pull and shift to get it free, pushing Nog further up on the rock as he did. Worth it though, in the end, when he was free to finally pull the tights down and soon enough his hand met the warm skin beneath.

Instantly, Nog shivered as his touch. Hips bucked forward, head falling back against the rock. “Jake...” He quieted again at a nip to the shoulder, Jake's mouth lingering there for a moment before traveling up along his neck, over his jaw, until it reached his lobe. Nog went from shivering to outright squirming in his arms in that moment, a gasp pulled from his throat at the sensation.

Was there a point where this was cheating? Probably. Going straight for the lobes was most certainly some form of cheating when it came to getting Nog worked up, but at this point he couldn't really find it in him to care. After all, Nog was moving against him, making those soft, desperate sounds, and that was more than enough for him to discard the occasional guilt at not making enough real effort.

As he worked the lobe with his mouth, nails curled against his back. Suddenly, Nog tugged him forward with a hiss. “Take your stupid shorts off,” he ground out against Jake's ear, lingering there with his mouth as Jake again shifted to try and get clothes out of the way.

In the end, they didn't come off so much as awkwardly slide down, but it hardly mattered. Nog curled around him, warm, desperate, made those sounds again and anything that wasn't their bodies wrapped up in each other slipped from Jake's mind like it had never been there. Nog buried his face in Jake's neck, arms around his shoulders as Jake started the slow push into him.

Without thinking, his hands went up to Nog's wrists.

It took effort, but soon Jake had him unwrapped and through his gasps, Nog managed a soft questioning noise. Jake turned his face a bit, so that the words came out in a breath over Nog's ear. “Gonna lean you back. Wanna see you.”

A little push and he had Nog against the rock again, hands on his wrists to keep him there when every instinct clearly told him to curl forward again, take all of that contact. Jake would let him, eventually, but right now he just wanted to look. And with half dazed eyes, mouth open and sucking in fast breaths in time with Jake's thrusts, there was plenty interesting to look at.

The sun had fully gone down by the time he collapsed forward onto Nog again with a final cry of pleasure. Finally, he let Nog curl forward again, let him bury his face against Jake's shoulder to muffle his own last sounds, entire body tightening around him before relaxing all at once. He stayed there, shivering until Jake slowly eased them down, going to his knees in the sand before lowering Nog to the ground alongside him.

Immediately, the ferengi flopped onto his side, making no move to adjust his clothing to either pull the tights up or the dress down. Jake snickered as he crawled up behind him, an arm around his waist to tug him in closer. The other went down to straighten Nog's outfit – if he wasn't going to do it, Jake would. If only to avoid any… awkward questions should someone decide to take a late night beach walk.

“So does that mean you had a good time?” Nog let out a sound that might have been grumpy under any other circumstances, but he definitely didn't have the real emotion to back it at this point. He just squirmed closer to Jake, tilted his head to expose his neck again, silently asking for his mouth there again.

“I'm going to take that as a yes,” he muttered, before happily accepting the unspoken invitation.


End file.
